


Brothers? Technically.

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, BL, I do what i want.., MY rules, My rules so deal, blue exocist - Freeform, family love, family lvoe, i dont know what im doing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: This is an AU where when after shiro dies, he decides to run away.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own blue exorcist. This is an AU, so my game my rules. 

“So you have three options: Run, we try and kill you; you kill yourself, or three let us kill you. Your choice,” Mephisto said with his creepy smile tainting his lips.   
“Shiro said you’d help me!” Rin glared at the clown-look-a-like.   
“Change of plans,” Mephisto shrugged. “So which will it be, little okumura?” Rin clenched his fist, glancing at yukio past mephisto before he sucked in a deep breath. He looked around him before he took off- running as fast as he could away from them. He didn’t want to lose his life. “Oh, thats a mistake” Mephisto sighed, hands going to his hips. He held out his hand when one of the accompanying exorcists tried to go after him. “Wait, give the little demon boy a head start. Make him think he has a chance,” 

Rin ran as fast as his legs could take him, turning down alleyways and trying to lose the guys. He hated himself for leaving his younger brother alone, but he needed to survive. I’m sorry.. Yukio…  
Yukio looked on sadly as his older brother took off. He looked down, not wanting to think about it. He’s the spawn of Satan… he should be executed.. He attempted to think,, but couldn't help but feel remorse inside. He looked at Shiro’s gave one last time. I’ll try to protect him. I will Protect Rin, Father.  
“You’re not really gonna kill Rin,” Yukio suddenly blurted, now him and mephisto on their way to true cross academy.   
“Your Demon brother? Why of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Mephisto said, drinking out of a pink tea-cup. Yukio’s fists clenched.   
“He’s half human as well. If you were gonna kill him- us, you would have done it as soon as we were born. What’s your plan?” Yukio said, looking at mephy though his glasses.   
“Bwahah! You may be the younger one but you sure are smarter than him!” Mephisto laughed, grinning at Yukio. “Just wait and see. Shiro was a partner of mine, I wouldn’t go against his wishes,” 

Fuck… Fuck… oh fuck… Rin panted, bending over with his hands on his knees. He had ran to the edge of town. He needed to go further. Farther. As Far away as he could get. He ignored the tiny demons around him, and began to run again. He ran into a forest, hoping it would help confuse his pursuers. He ran and ran, until he reached the edge. It was ocean. He looked out, squinting and scanning the horizon. Was that.. An island? That was.. Perfect! Rin glanced around for a rowboat, but didn't see one. He frowned, but shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to swim,” Rin always had good stamina. He’d do okay. He pulled off his shirt, before slowly approaching the water. He glanced back before he shook his head. “He’ll understand,” he began to walk out into the water, starting to swim when it got to his waist level.   
Rin made it about halfway there before he began to get tired. He groaned, moving to float on his back. He gave a heavy sigh, taking a small break. “I’m almost there…” he said, before continuing to swim towards the island. He groaned in exhaustion as he got closer. He started to grow weak. Coral from the bottom of the sea began to rise, creating a small bridge, raising run out of the water. Rin had to blink, as the coral patch lead right to the island. He swallowed and ran towards the island, the bridge disappearing behind him. When his feet hit sand, he just about fell forward, gasping for air. He adjusted his sword on his bare back, before moving forward. He didn't want to get knocked over by the tide. He gave a heavy sigh again, moving to sit with his arms around his legs.   
“Saee!” Rin jumped up, looking at the sea monk before him. He jumped back, unsure of what it was at first.   
“A-Are you a demon?” Rin asked it, before gently stepping towards it. He didn't feel threatened at all by it. It looked, friendly.   
“I am a demon! Human’s refer to me as a Sea Monk,” It said to rin, even though it just sounded like a deeper voice of Nee’s.   
“Oh, are you going to hurt me?” Rin asked, just being cautious. The sea monk looked offended.   
“Saree! I could never! I made you a bridge to get here for a reason, young prince. King Egyn should be back soon. He will help you,” The sea monk said, smiling at Rin.   
“King Egyn? Who is that?” Rin asked, obvious. The sea monk looked like it soul disappeared from its body.   
“King Egyn! Demon king of water! You do know the rest of the braal right?” Rin shook his head. The sea monk gave an exasperated sigh. “King Egyn is the king of water- and all water demons. He uses this island to travel between here and gehenna. You know what gehenna is, right?” Rin nodded, faintly remembering shiro talking about it and the gate. He couldn't help but shiver. “Well all demon kings can travel between Gehenna and Assahai. There are 8 demon kings in all. There is Samael, king of time and space. There is King iblis, King of Fire. There is King Beelzebub, king of insects. There is King Azael, king of spirits- like ghosts. There is Astaroth, king of rot and decay, there is King Egyn, king of water, and finally, Amaimon, king of earth. I don’t remember the family order, but i know Amaimon is considered the weakest,” the sea monk explained. “And since you’re son of satan as well, you’ll eventually join the Braal. The royal family. But right now, you’re considered an infant to them. And You were not trained by your older brothers, so you're not part of the Braal yet,” The monk explained. Rin noddedd along, soaking it in.   
“So… how do I get into the Braal?” Rin asked. The sea monk shrugged.   
“I have no idea. That’d be a question for king egyn,” The monk said.. Rin nodded once again.   
“Is there shelter on this island?” Rin asked, standing up and looking around.   
“Oh! You must be tired! Follow me!” the monk said, standing up and leading the way. “The island might look small but it gets better the more you wander around,” The monk lead them to a large cave. He walked deep into it, before coming to an open area. “This is another water demon, he’s the oldest one alive and protects the waters over here,” Rin nodded, looking at the large sleeping whale. The monk lead rin to a small pile of dried seaweed. “This is usually where I sleep, but you can sleep here until the proper quarters are created, young prince,” he said.   
“Thank you,” rin nodded, moving over to the pile. “I have a question. Why do you call me young prince?”   
“You are the only son of satan so far to carry his royal flames. Even if you don’t know how to control them yet, you are still wrapped in divine flames,” Rin looked off into the distance, before resting on the makeshift bed. 

Yukio was distracted all day long. His mind kept wandering back to Rin. Has he been caught? I hope not.. Yukio taught his class well enough, before going back to his dorm. With Mephisto being Mephisto, yukio was able to stay in the old boys dorm all by himself. Something about security. Whatever. Crazy old demon. Yukio did have anxieties about being related to satan. He relied on Shiro’s words, that he didn’t carry the flames. Rin.. I hope you are okay…

I hope Yukio’s okay..

He’s all I have left.


	2. Egyn King Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyn doesn't put with mephistos shit. most of the time

Rin groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep, until he woke up. He let out a loud yawn, before running his fingers through his hair. He slowly got up, brushing off his clothes. The sea monk was leaning against the wall, snoozing away.   
Rin slowly stood up, the previous day’s events coming back to him. He gripped his hair, his demon tail swaying behind him. He went over to the sea-greenman and gently shook it. “Hey, wake up,”  
The sea monk (Search sea monk blue exorcist if you need an image) slowly opened it eyes. “Saee…” it groaned before opening its eyes, and standing up. “Good morning young Prince...King Egyn is arriving soon…”  
Rin nodded, before looking around. He went over to sit by the wall, and waited patiently. It was about 20 minutes before a large rush of water-like a geyser shot up from the ground, before revealing an individual as the water dissipated. The individual that stood before them had blue wavy hair, that looks like it was styled by the sea. His eyes were the same shape as mephisto’s, but were a soft blue color. He stood at about 185 centimeters tall, about 6 foot one. Just a little taller than yukio...Rin stood up, looking over the individual's clothes. He was barefoot, and was wearing a pair of blue human swim trunks. He pulled on a swim shirt- the kind surfers wear. Rin got a glimpse of his body, but it was fit like a professional swimmer. Egyn turned his head and noticed Rin.   
“..ah…” Egyn’s eyes stared Rin up and down before he felt his demon presence. “I’ve heard about you from Samael, Rin?” He said, before walking closer. The sea monk jumped up.   
“King Egyn! May I introduce you to Rin Okumura,” The water greenman bowed. “He carries the divine flame,” Rin looked at the demon before back at Egyn.   
“Yes, I am Rin Okumura,” Rin started, but Egyn cut him off.   
“Well, it is pleasant to finally meet you Rin. Now, Why are you on my island?” Egyn asked, walking closer to him.   
“Oh! Um…” Rin rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a long story,”   
“I’m immortal, i got time,” Egyn sat down, like a child ready for storytime. Rin gave a heavy sigh.   
“I was raised by shiro fujimoto. He raised me as human. The other day I was attacked and I thought I was gonna die, and the blue flames erupted from me. Old man saved me, and told me about my flames. Then…” Rin gave a deep breath. “ Later that day satan was able to posses him, which caused Shiro’s death. So now my twin probably blames me for Shiro’s death and Now I have Knights of the True Cross after me. They want me excited,” Rin pulled out the broken cell phone his father gave him. “Shrio gave me this phone with a contact that would keep me safe, but when i called it, it was this man named Mephisto and he said i could run and try to hide, kill myself, or let them kill me. I ran,”  
“Mephisto...Oh!” Egyn snapped his fingers, A conch shell appeared in his hand. He set it in his lap for a moment. “And now those exorcists are after you?”  
“Yeah. This island looked like the safest place,” Rin said, now sitting across from him. Rin’s stomach decided to sing the song of its people. Rin had a faint blush. Egyn just smiled.   
“You came to the right island. My island moves locations every couple of days. I’ll teach you how to use those flames of yours, little brother. But first, put that tail away. If you get into a fight that tail is your weakness. Every demon king has one,” Egyn said, standing up. “Here, eat this while i go make a call,” he clapped his hands and a cooked fish landed in rins lap. 

 

Ring...Ring…”Hello, John Phast here,”   
“Samael, what are you scheming now?”  
“Oh? This is a pleasant little surprise. What are you doing here in assahai little brother?”   
“I do care about my water demons you know. Your exorcist buddies are getting on my nerve,”   
“Sorry about that Egyn, they just try to protect their own,”  
“As should you. I have our second youngest brother with me. What are you planing? He told me that you sent exorcists out to him,”   
“... This is more of an in person matter… why don't you meet me under the bridge by my academy?”   
“Fine.”

“Hey rin, you stay here with Secatent, I’m going out for a while. Don’t try to leave my island,” Egyn said to rin, who just nodded. 

 

Egyn went over to the edge of the island and was taken away by the water. He traveled through the water and arrived in the river by the school. He got out and leaned against the support of the bridge, waiting for his older brother to arrive.   
“Egyn! Long time no see!” Mephisto started with his fake happiness.   
“Cut the crap Samael,” Egyn rolled his eyes,   
“So mean to your older brother,” Mephisto said with fake sadness. “Anyway, let's go to my mansion. Much more private there,” And with that, they both teleported.   
“What are you planning with rin?” Egyn asked, crossing his arms. Mephisto just grinned.   
“Why do you care? You’ve never cared this much before,”  
“This is different. He’s the only one who carries the divine flames. Not even ibnis has control of the blue flames,,”   
“That is true,” Mephisto hummed. “If you're dying to know, tell me what he told you”   
Egyn narrowed his eyes. “That you and your exorcist buddies tried to kill him.”  
“If I had really wanted him dead, would I have let him get away?” Mephisto laughed. “I had to make it look like I was gonna do it. Unlike you, I’m actually working with the vatican. Of course i have ulterior motives at hand. I wasn’t actually gonna kill him. Just make it look like i did. Honestly i was gonna use him like a toy. ‘Train’ him like his little brother to fight demons. A Creature made to get rid of his own kind. How fun is that?”   
“Thats sick. Even for you,” Egyn stood up. “He mentioned he had a twin. Does he carry the flames?”  
“Not yet, sadly. I’m working on it. Shiro taught him to be a dragoon. It's gonna take a bit more than Brother Ashtaroth attempting to kill him- like it did with Rin,” Egyn glared at his older brother.   
“Rin’s staying with me. Don’t try anything. Rin carries the divine flames. Once he learns to control them, He will be the next satan. Don’t use your powers to try and stop him,” Egyn warned, before using the sink to go back to the outside water.  
“We’ll see….”

 

“Rin- I’m back” Egyn said, letting out a deep breath. He blinked, having to search a little bit before he found rin relaxing on the sand. He shook his head and poked rin with his foot. “Hey, get up,”   
“Oh.. welcome back…” rin said groggily, having took a nap in the sun.   
“How much do you know about demons?” Egyn asked, sitting down next to him.


	3. Ibnis is The king of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care, i'm uploading like three chapters in the same day. Constructive criticism is accepted.

“You have a lot to learn,” Egyn said, looking out over the water. He gave a heavy sigh before he summoned a sea demon. It looked like a seal, but with black deads on its head and a black lower body, looking more like an orca. It had sharp teeth like knives, and made a hissing noise. Its hind fins are sharp instead of curved. “This is a seelth. It’s a relatively lower class demon,” Egyn walked over to it and grabbed it by its hair. It whined, but did not fight its king. “Each demon has a king. All water based demons are my kin. I’ve created them, and they are all here because of me. To them i am considered a God. They listen to other demon kings who possess more power than them,” egyn let go of the seelth, and it lunged for rin. Egyn clapped his hands before it came back to him. “Any demon that deems itself stronger than you will attack. Every demon will be able to tell that you’re a king. If they think they are stronger than a king, then that means trouble,” Egyn tossed the demon back to the water. “You need to be able to control demons. It comes naturally when it's your kin, but since you don't have an element, you have no kin. Confidence is the key,” Egyn explained. Rin paid close attention. He nodded along, thinking hard. Egyn summoned a reaper to stand next to him. “Control this one,”   
The reaper ribbet’d loudly, before moving to hop closer to rin. Rin stood tall, puffing his chest out. “Stay back” He said calming at first. It grew closer.   
“More rin. It will attack you. “ Egyn crossed his arms.   
Rin quickly stepped back again, reaching for his sword. Egyn quickly moved and grabbed the sword. “Hey!”  
“Using this is not acceptable. This is your demon heart. It being broken means certain death. Even for an immortal Demon like us,” he said, moving it around. Rin growled, quickly stepping back. “Don’t flinch!! You're giving it more power!”  
Rin Growled louder, taking a stand. “GET BACK!” He yelled at it, his blue flames starting to engulf his eyes. THe reaper stopped moving forward and hopped back. Egyn gave a heavy sigh.   
“You’re gonna be worse to train than amaimon,” Egyn claimed, raising a hand to his face. Get Secatent to spare with you. I need to fetch a few things,” Egyn left in a large wave.   
“Great.” Rin rolled his eyes, before going to find the sea monk. Once he found the monk they spared for a bit, before rin grew tired. He went to go lay down. 

Rin quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

(Rin/’s dream)   
Rin ran through the forest, sword drawn and leaving a trail of bright blue flames behind him. His ears were pointed more than the new normal. He came out to the edge of the forest, standing at the top of a cliff. He looked down, seeing his brother. “Yukio!’’ Yukio slowly raised a gun up, pointing it at rin.   
“Rin! Surrender yourself! You're only causing more people harm!”   
“No Yukio! You're causing harm! Demons are our friends- Companions! And you’re killing them!”  
“Rin! You’re all I have left! Just come down and we can be together! Just let me get the demon part out of you!” Yukio yelled up at him.   
“You don't get it yukio! We are the children of Satan! This is part of who we are! Even if you can't use that ability yet- it is still in you! You need to accept that part of you!” Rin jumped down from the cliff, walking towards yukio. “Just let it come out. Demons and humans can live together at peace,” yukio raised his gun once again.   
“Rin-What you know is wrong! You need to believe in the Lord! If we can remove the demon, it would be best for everyone!”  
“And what would that do yukio? Satan would still exist and demons would still run wild! Just embrace who you truly are! Come join me! We can make the world a better place! We can do what our mother wanted!”  
“How do you know what mother wanted!?”  
“I’ve seen her! She is with me! We have older brothers! More family! Just try and accept it!”  
“Rin- don’t make me do this,” Yukio said, both hands on the gun.   
“Yukio- Please. Join us. We can live in harmony,”  
“No!”

Yukio sat up quickly, sweating like a pig in summer. He quickly looked over to the empty bed on the other side of his dorm room. Mephisto had given him his own building. As ‘Insurance’ whatever that meant. Yukio quickly threw on his glasses, before looking at himself in the mirror. Thank god, he was still normal. He got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. He washed his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to get to school. He couldn’t get that dream out of his mind. He grabbed his chest. He missed his twin. “Rin..” he gave a heavy sigh, hoping that he wasn’t caught. He didn't want his brother to be executed. But he didn't want his brother to be a demon either. And was it true that he really wasn't a demon himself? Could he hold the power and just not tell? This all gave him anxiety. He had no one to turn to. No one he could fully trust. Sure he trusted mephisto, but, he wouldn't be able to tell him. He’d just turn it on him. The dream stayed with him throughout the day. Even when he was teaching class, the dream stayed with him. He wanted his brother back. He promised fujimoto he’d protect Rin. 

 

Rin woke up with his heart aching. It felt like he’d just been stabbed. He gave a heavy sigh, getting up. He went to go outside of the cave, stretching out. He wanted to see yukio. He sat on the sand, just looking out at the sea. He began to focus his power on a single spot, wanting to make a patch of sand into glass. He closed his eyes and sat indian style, focusing on that spot.   
“Rin, what are you trying to do?” Egyn asked, appearing behind him. Rin jumped, the flames disappearing. Rin had a faint blush.   
“I was trying to center my flames to a certain spot,” The water king just shook his head. He reached down and pulled rin up. “C’mon, we're going to see ibnis,”   
“Ibnis? The fire one?” Rin asked, following Egyn without hesitation.   
“Yup. I talked to him and he’s gonna try and help you,” Egyn said, opening a small gate to gehenna and tossing rin through before jumping through himself. 

They both landed in hell with ease. Egyn helped rin up before he lead him to a castle. “Dad’s not home at the moment, so you don't need to worry about that. We’re just going to Ibnis’ realm,” Egyn held onto Rin’s arm as he pulled him through the long hallway. Each door along the hallway had a name of each demon king on it. At the very end there were two tapped off doors, one for rin and the other for yukio. Egyn didn't mention anything about it as they went through the door. The door teleported them to an island along the equator. Immediately he was sweating. “I hate it here. Fire is such a pain,” Egyn groaned as he went to where ibnis resized. 

“Ibnis! Its Egyn!” The water king shouted as he entered the small hut. Inside it was lit by candles. There was a man sitting in the middle of the room.   
“Long time no see, brother,” Ibnis turned around in the chair, looking at them. The fire king snapped and the flames light the room. Ibnis had dark skin- like the color of ash. Not totally like pitch black, but a darker member of the black community. Rin blinked before looking back and forth from the two demons.   
“Different mothers,” Egyn mumbled to rin. “Ignis, this is our little brother Rin Okumura. He is able to wield the blue flames,”   
Ibnis’ red eyes widened, a grin appearing along his face. His vibrant red hair seemed to to perk up. “Welcome to my realm rin!” Ibnis went over and gave Rin a very tight hug, almost squeezing the air out of him. “Look at you!” he grinned, like he had seen him before.   
Rin gave a sheepish smile at the tight hug. “So i heard you can help me control my flames?”  
“I sure can!” Ibnis exclaimed excitedly. Egyn smiled and stepped back.  
“I'm going to check on a few things. If samael pays you a visit, don’t let him take rin. See you two later,” Egyn said before he left. Ibnis just waved him off.   
“Alright rin, show me what you can do,” he said, taking rin by the hand and leading him to the top of the volcano.   
“W-what…?” Rin was already sweating.   
“You can take off your shirt dude. You’re gonna sweat a lot. In my realm it gets HOT!” He said, raising his arms and making the volcano erupt. He grinned as the lava landed around them. “First things first- you're gonna need some pain tolerance!” He said, summoning some salamanders to come practice.   
“Dude- WHAT!” Rin avoided the falling lava.   
“The only way you will get better is to practice. And to practice, you need to fight,” Ibnis tossed his a flame sword. “Use your flames! Fight the salamanders. Come on, develop your own fighting style. I’ll call them back if they are seriously gonna hurt you,” Ibnis said, sitting down and watching. Rin dodged the salamanders attacks, hitting them back with the sword. It took a long time before ibnis got bored of watching his brother fight. “Alright, leave him alone,” The salamanders backed off, before going about what they were doing before summoned. Rin was a sweating mess.   
“What the hell…” Rin panted, bending over. He groaned, perched. Egyn returned just in time, and looked at Rin. He didn't need to say anything before he doused him in water.   
“Alright, thanks for babysitting ibnis. C’mon Rin, let's go back to my island,” Egyn said,   
“Hey!” Rin grumbled, now soaking from sweat and water. Egyn just flashed him a smile.   
“Let's go baby brother,” He said again, before waving to ibnis. Rin rolled his eyes as he followed the hawaiian looking demon king back to the island. 

“So… do all of us have different mothers?” Rin asked, peeling off the wet clothes.   
“Hmm… I think so. All of our mothers died either during birth or shortly after. It's hard on Dad, but he usually gets over it. Eventually,” Egyn said, summoning a sea nymph. He gave the sea nymph to go fetch new clothes from the closest area for Rin. “Y’know...He never really got over Yuri…. She was different.” Egyn mumbled. Rin perked up.  
“You met my mom?” He asked, moving closer.   
“Not exactly. I met her spirit. She resides in Azael’s realm. Most of our mothers do,” Egyn said, before looking up at rin.   
“Take me to his realm!” Rin said, touching Egyn’s shoulder. Egyn shook his head.   
“When you can control your flames, i’ll take you to that realm. But you need to have a calm mind. If you don’t Azael’s creatures will take over your mind. It’s more dangerous than Samael’s realm,” Egyn said, sitting back and relaxing on the sand. Rin frowned and pouted, moving to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the sea nymph come back and forth with clothes.   
“I wanna visit my brother, Yukio..” Rin said after a few moments of silence. Egyn turned his head and looked at his pale half brother.   
“Not yet can you see him,” Egyn said, looking back to the water.   
“What do you mean? You’re not in charge of me!” Rin said defensively.   
“You’re not ready. Yukio is with, what did you call him, Mephisto, and those other exorcists,”   
“Yukio is not an exorcist! He would have told me!” Rin said, shaking his head.   
“If you want to believe it or not, he is still at true cross academy. It is protected by a barrier spell to keep demons out. That includes us. We’d have to break the barrier to get in. That would get Samaels attention and he’d surely want to get a piece of you real quick. You're not ready. I can take Samael for a few rounds, but he’s stronger than me. He's the second strongest,” Egyn said, giving a heavy sigh. “You will not go” He said, before getting up to go cool off. Egyn began to steam when he got angry.   
Rin rolled his eyes, collecting the clothes that the sea nymph brought back, “Yukio..”


	4. Mephisto is a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto is a dick. Simple as that.

“Mephisto.. Is there any word on my brother?” Yukio sat in the demon king's office, looking at him.   
Mephisto just shook his head. “Exorcists are looking, but they haven't found anything yet” He said, slowly his devil-like grin spreading along his lips. “Why do you ask? I thought you didn’t consider him your brother,”   
Yukio tensed up a little bit. “Its habit,” He defended himself. “I’d like to assist in the search,” Yukio asked. Mephisto raised an eyebrow, setting his head down on his hands, making them into a small bridge.   
“You want to look for him? Yukio, you have a class to teach,” Mephisto said, tilting his head. “But, I think if anyone’s gonna find him it's gonna be the one who grew up with him,” Yukio looked up at him. “Hmm… Alright. You can assist on the search,”

 

Rin groaned as he practiced fighting the demons around him. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself. “Come on! Toughen up!” Rin taunted, fighting against a water dragon. The dragon sprayed Scalding hot water at him. Which was promptly dodged. “Wow, aggressive huh?” Rin teased, moving out of the way of the water drakes powerful jaws.   
“Okumura- Come here,” Egyn called to rin. Waving a hand to the drake to leave. Rin came over, stabbing his sword into the sand to stand on its own. “Azael wants to have you meet your mom,” Egyn said solemnly, rubbing his jaw. “You’re still not ready, but According to Samael, there’s going to be a rough battle you must prepare for soon,”   
“He wants me to meet my mom?” Rin said, gasping softly. “Yes! I want to!’ Rin said, jumping at the chance.   
“It's not that simple. Azael’s realm is very confusing. It's easy to get lost and spirits there are not always good ones,” Egyn said, standing. “You need at least 3 of us with you. There is Me, Azael and Ibnis,” He said, running a hand through his seafoam hair. “Maybe Amaimon isn’t busy…” Egyn said, picking up his conch shell and making a call. 

“Amaimon- Its Egyn,”   
“Hello Nii-chan..” Amaimon said on the other end. His cell phone was a flat stone.   
“I have a favor to ask of you,”   
“What is it?”  
“Can you come to Azael’s realm and help me out? Our younger brother Rin needs to meet his mother,” Amaimon went silent, glancing at Mephisto. Mephisto nodded.   
“Okay, I’ll be there in a little bit,” Amaimon hung up the phone, before looking at mephisto's grin. “Nii-san…”

The three demon kings stood outside of the door. Amaimon, Egyn, and Ibnis. “Ready? Don’t take your eyes off of Rin,” Egyn led them through the door. It looked like a land of clouds and mist. It felt like you were walking on clouds in a swamp.  
“Azael! We’re ready!” Ibnis yelled, holding onto rin’s arm.   
“Come..” Azael appeared in the distance, before coming closer to them. He had ghost white hair and glowing green eyes disappear and fly! Just kidding- he's not Danny Phantom. But Azael did had White hair. He looked like a ghost himself. Azael came forward and towards them. “Welcome to my Realm, little brothers,” He said, and gave a bow. His long white hair fell in front of his face. “Rin, your mother awaits,” He said, before leading the way. Even though Azael looked male, he seems to wear a fading wedding dress. Egyn stopped rin from moving forward. The ghost disappeared into the foggy air.   
“That was not Azael. That was a ghost playing tricks,” Egyn sighed, picking up something- a stone? From the ground and tossed it, and a small bridge appeared, leading them up.   
“I hate this place,” Ibnis groaned, going up the stairs.   
“Welcome,” Azael said. Standing at the top of the bridge. Egyn squinted his eyes, before shooting a spray of water at him. Azael didn't flinch, but just got drenched. “It's really me this time…. Thanks Egyn… Always superstitious,” Azael came down to them. His features were clearer now. He had a defined face, and white feather like hair. Almost like an angel, but not. “Its nice to meet you, Rin,” Azael took rins hand and shook it.   
“Nice to meet you too. I heard you shelter my mother here?” Rin asked. Azazel nodded.   
“She’s waiting to meet you,” Azael took rin by the hand and lead them to a small section- Each demon king focusing on rin. 

“Rin… You’re so handsome…” Yuri said, standing from her resting position and going over to rin. “You look amazing…” She said, before hugging him tightly. Even though she was a ghost- a feeling of warmth spread throughout him. Rin blushed, and hugged her back. Yuri wore a white dress, with a white flower crown with lilies upon it.   
“Mom…” Rin said, feeling the strange words run across his lips. Yuri smiled, nodding.   
“Thats me.. I’m your mom. How is your brother- Yukio? Is he okay? Does he know?” Yuri asked, holding onto rins arms.   
“Yukio still thinks he's all human. He knows I’m both…” Rin explained all that had happened to him. When all was said, Yuri puffed out her cheeks.   
“That boy is too much like Shiro,” She commented, before smiling to herself. “I believe Shiro went to heaven i think. I chose to come down here,” She said, letting out a breath. She pulled out a bracelet from a pocket. It was a thin silver band. It was engraved with the words ‘ I am always with you’ . She slipped it onto rins left wrist. “Rin, as long as you wear this band, I will be with you. You can call upon me in time of need. I am not a good fighter, but I can heal,” She said with a small laugh. “So please, call upon me when you need me. I’ve missed the opportunity to raise you, so please use me,” She looked into rins eyes. “Just chant the words inscribed, and i’ll appear,” She said, smiling up at her son.   
“Mom..” Rin said softly, rubbing his fingers over the band. He nodded, holding back his emotions. He took a deep breath. “Yukio is an exorcist,” The words echoed through the realm. One of Satan’s son was an Exorcist? Unbelievable. Yuri stared at him in shock.   
“Oh…” Was all she got out, before she hugged Rin again. “Demons are our friends Rin. They just want to survive too. Make him realise this for me. Make sure everyone knows. Demons aren’t bad. Just look at your brothers,” She sniffed, before wiping at her eyes. She forced a smile. “Humans and Demons can co-exist happily. Just look at me and your father,” She said before her ghost dissipated and went into the band.   
Rin stood there, just looking at the band before turning back to the demon kings. Egyn had just been watching on, not saying a word. “Let's go…” Rin said, following them out. 

Amaimon went to the island with Egyn and Rin. “Rin-san, older brother is curious how your training is coming along,” Amaimon said, turning to rin. He referred to mephisto.   
“Which older brother?” Rin asked for clarification.   
“Samael,” he said. When rin just tilted his head, amaimon spoke again. “Mephisto is Samael,” Rin’s eyes widened. He hadn't heard the M word since that day.   
“He tried to kill me!” Rin said, stepping back.   
“He wasn’t actually gonna do it…” Egyn cut in, using a knife to carve a pointy stick.   
“You knew?!” Rin yelled at his older brother.   
“I had to ask,” Egyn said, giving a sigh. Rin grabbed his hair, frustrated.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why are there so many secrets being kept?” Rin vented, clenching his fists. “I want to go see Yukio.” He demanded.   
“No- You’re not allowed-” Egyn started, but was cut off.   
“I can babysit him,” Amaimon cut in. Egyn looked at the earth king, growling faintly. Egyn looked deep into amaimon's eyes, looking for something. Egyn narrowed his eyes, before finally relaxing.   
“Fine. Rin you have to stay with Amaimon,” Egyn said. 

Amaimon happily took Rin to the academy, pulling him around like a dog on a leash. “Nii-san is gonna be so happy to see you,” Amaimon said, teleporting them into the office. Rin grunted as he was forcefully teleported. They ended up in Mephisto’s office. Luckily for Rin, the purple clown wasn’t there. Rin kept his composure, but only for little while. He moved and sat down in the office chair, pushing himself in circles. He held the silver band close to him, hoping he’d be able to find Yukio soon.   
“Well Hello there, Little Okumura,” Mephisto said, appearing in a classic puff of pink smoke. Rin spun himself to look at the demon king. He glared at him- not pleased with first impressions. “Don’t look so Sour little brother,” Mephisto said, looking at him.   
“Where is yukio? I need to speak to him,” Rin said, a clenched fist under the table.   
“Hmm, That’s not such a good idea,” Mephisto hummed, snapping his fingers. “Right now, he still thinks you’re on the run from the Vatican,” As if on command a little pull down screen appeared from the ceiling, pulling down a map of the time demons place. “And He’s in the middle of teaching a class right now. The last class before he going to join the search party,”  
“If You know that i'm staying with Egyn then why do you have them wasting time?” Rin asked, standing up. Amaimon looked at rin, tilting his head. Amaimon didn't understand why rin was getting so upset. It wasn't like it was his time being wasted.   
“Because unlike you, i gotta keep up appearances. Can’t have my younger brothers running around exposing my plans,” He said, and with another snap his map disappeared. Mephisto looked down at rin, Crossing his arms. “However… Since you're still an infant… I guess i could set up a meeting between you too,” Rins eyes widened.   
“I need to talk to yukio,”   
“Well since you asked so nicely,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Criticism is very welcome! I kinda need it. I hope you enjoyed! Chapters will probably be coming slower.


	5. Yukio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here- have an unedited chapter. I know its short. I'm sorry.

Mephisto pulled out his cell, and called up yukio. Yukio answered reluctantly, dismissing the class.   
“You’re all dismissed,” was muffled, “Sir Pheles?”   
“Hello Yukio. I need you to come to my office, as soon as you can. Like now,” Mephisto said, before snapping his phone off. Yukio let out a groan, before gathering up his things and taking them up to the office.   
Yukio gave the door a knock, before opening it. Mephisto was leaning against hs desk, while Rin was sitting with amaimon. Yukio looked around, blinking a few times at his blue haired twin. “..Rin?” he barely breathed.   
“Yukio” Rin got up from the seat and looked at yukio. Yukio couldn’t breath- was this real? Was he dreaming? Rin moved forward and hugged his twin hard. “Yukio… I missed you..” Rin huffed- becoming an emotional mess. Yukio held him back, before looking into Rin’s eyes. It took Yukio a minute before he accepted this as real.   
“How emotional,” Amaimon said, his face remaining blank and emotionless. Mephisto rolled his eyes.   
“Alright you sap,” Mephisto pulled rin back by his collar. Rin turned and growled at Mephisto. “You’re not a dog, stop growling,” Mephisto then flicked Rin’s forehead. Yukio remained close to Rin, not wanting to lose him.   
“Rin.. how did you get here?” Amaimon raised his hand. “Why are you here?” Amaimon again raised his hand. “Why weren’t you killed?” Mephisto raised his hand this time.   
“Our older brother Egyn-”  
“Egyn King of water?” Yukio interrupted Rin, Rin nodding.  
“Yeah, I found him after I ran. He’s been my tutor for my powers. He’s taught me so many things,” Rin said, before holding up his wrist. “He took me to Azael’s realm,”  
“Azael, king of spirits? That’s impossible unless you are in gehenna, DID HE TAKE YOU TO GEHENNA?” Yukio suddenly got very defensive of his brother. “You didn't run into Satan did you? What happened!?”   
“Yukio, chill. I’m here, am i not?” Rin said, shaking his head. “Don’t worry. I was with our brothers: Egyn, Ibnis, Amaimon, and Azael. They protected me. Anyway, I met mom,” Yukio’s eyes widened, before shaking his head.   
“That’s impossible,” He said, denying it. Rin just nodded.   
“She gave me this bracelet to summon her,” Rin said, before placing his hand over the band. “I summon thee, the love of satan himself, Yuri- the lily of hell,” Rin said, taking a deep breath. A huge gust of wind came about in the office, making mephisto hold onto his hat. Yuri appeared as a ghost, wearing what seems to be like a wedding gown. She let out a breath white lilies falling around her.   
“Hello.. Yukio,”


	6. Chapter 6

Yukio stared at the ghost, unblinking. Rin grinned, moving to take his mother's hand and guide her down from her invisible floating pedestal. Yuri walked her ghostly body closer to Yukio. She reached up and rubbed her hand along his cheek. “You look so handsome,” Yukio was speechless, and slowly a single tear fell. Rin watched the interaction between the two.   
“M...Mother..” Yukio stuttered, reaching up to place his hand over hers. She felt so real, even if she was just an apparition.   
“Yukio, Rin.. my children.. Together,” Yuri said, smiling and pulling them both into a hug. “Your father is gonna be so proud of you,” She whispered.   
“Father hasn’t actually made an appearance yet,” Mephisto jumped in, before pulling amaimon to be at his side. Rin glanced at Mephisto.   
“Yukio doesn’t have the flames, mom,” Rin explained. Yuri raised an eyebrow.   
“What? Of course you do,” Yuri looked at yukio, who just shook his head. She raised her hands and tapped his cheeks a couple of times. “Your power is inactive,” She said with a hum. “You need a life threatening thing to happen to awaken it,”   
“That’s what I’ve been working on, mommy,” Mephisto said in his teasing tone.   
“What?!” Yukio gasped. It all clicked. The hard missions, everything. Yukio’s brows furrowed, becoming angry. “How dare you?!” He barked, trying to unwrap himself from yuri’s embarce. Rin jumped in, holding back yukio’s arm.   
“Yukio-you're gonna make things worse,” Rin said, looking into Yukio’s eyes. He noticed a small blue spark in the back of them. Rin dropped his arm, both twins looking into each others souls.   
Yukio turned back to Mephisto, suppressing a growl. He walked over to the king of time, before swiftly landing a hard punch. Small blue sparks came from the hit. Mephisto didn’t even flinch. “Okay, I deserved that,” He admitted, before feeling his face. “Good thing you’re not a knight- or that would have hurt,” He said quickly before dodging another hit. Amaimon stepped in and grabbed Yukio’s wrist.   
“You don’t want to attack Nii-san….” Amaimon said, looking at yukio with his blank stare. “He’s the king of space and time, remember? If he wanted to hurt you or rin he could,” Yukio backed off, still steaming. He stood there, glaring at the powerful demon king. He looked around the office before pushing a glass vase off his desk.   
“Hey! That’s uncalled for!” Mephisto said, easily repairing the vase with a snap of his fingers.   
Yukio turned to rin, taking both of his hands. “Rin,” He said, commanding his attention. “While you were gone I realized something. You are my brother. No matter what. We only have eachother left. I’m never gonna let anyone take you away from me. I’ll protect you,” He said, carrying.   
“Yukio…” Rin looked at him with serious eyes before he smiled. “Don’t you think that’s a bit over the top?” he joked. Yukio held his breath for a moment before he pulled Rin into a tight hug.   
“That’s sweet and all, but I think we have some business to take care of, regarding those blue flames.” Mephisto said. Yukio nodded, holding onto Rin. Rin let   
Yuri leave.   
“From hell you came, to our throne you shall return,” Rin muttered, letting Yuri leave. Mephisto rolled his eyes at rin being dramatic.   
“Watch closely little brothers. This is how you open a gate to Gehenna,” Mephisto took a small dagger from his back pocket and made a cut along his wrist. He let the blood fall into a small circle.   
“Born from hell, Satan himself, I prove my blood,” Mephisto chanted, before a small gate opened. It was just like a little puddle on the floor. Amaimon had gotten around the twins, and gave them a push. He jumped in after them, the portal closing behind him.   
When they all got there, they landed in the twins would be bedroom. There two two beds on the east and west sides of the room. The walls were a lovely light blue color. There was two closets, and two desks on each side of the room. The east and west sides mirrored each other. Rin just about fell over when he landed. He looked around, blinking. Yukio pulled Rin back up, looking around as well.   
“This would have been your room, if you were raised in gehenna,” Amaimon said, before leaving the room. Rin lingered in the room, before following Amaimon out. Mephisto walked behind yukio, making sure they didn’t get lost. Yukio had an some kind of thing where he wouldn’t let go of rin.   
“Where are we going?” Yukio asked. Rin didn’t seem as lost.   
“The throne room. Where Dad is,” Amaimon said. Unwrapping a sucker and putting it in his mouth. Yukio visibly tensed up.   
“Relax yukio,” Rin said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. When they finally reached the throne room, Amaimon stopped. He hesitated to say something before he pushed the door open.   
“Welcome, My Sons,” Satan’s voice boomed over the room. Satan stood up and came over to them. Satan looked very much like Rin. Black hair was slicked back, lightning blue eyes and pale skin. Yukio looked over Satan, before biting his tongue. He still had some resentment from him possessing Shiro.   
“You look like me,” Rin said, walking up to Satan  
“Well, I am your dad,” Satan said, smiling down at Rin. “Hey, sorry about the whole possession thing. Asaroth kinda set me off when he found you,” Satan said with an embarrassed smile- just like rin had when he messed something up. “Got too excited. That Exorcist was hiding you guys away from me for 16 years,” Yukio tensed up.   
“So you decided to kill him?” Yukio said, eyebrow twitching.   
“I’m Satan, son. What else do you expect?”


End file.
